Toad's Tummy Trouble
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toad gets hungry, so he decide to eat some sweet cupcakes in the fridge. Too bad for him that they're cursed. Only now does he understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Toad's Tummy Trouble**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Why is it that I haven't done this with Toad yet...? Oh yeah. It's because I'm a lazy dweeb who barely gets anything done. Or, so it seems. Stop reading this and read the fanfic!

* * *

><p>Toad woke up from his bed, getting off and looking around in his room. He placed on his brownish shoes as he stretched his arms, letting out a loud yawn.<p>

"Boy, that was some nap I had," Toad muttered to himself as he scratched his butt, blinking several times. "Wonder if there's anything to eat..."

Toad's stomach growled loudly, encouraging him to head downstairs to the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen, Toad opened the refrigerator, to spot some nice vanilla cupcakes, all five of them. Toad licked his lips with delight as a broad smile appeared on his face, his stomach growling again.

"I'm sure no one will mind if I take some of these cupcakes..." Toad muttered as he tapped his fingertips together, grabbing the plate and placing them on the wooden table behind him, slowly digesting the vanilla cupcakes by one to savor the sweet taste.

Toadette entered into the room, humming merrily to herself as she went into the kitchen, opening her eyes and screaming in horror as she placed her hands on her face, horrified at seeing Toad eating the cupcakes.

"Toad! You glutton! How dare you eat **my** cupcakes!" Toadette angrily shouted as she slapped Toad across the face.

Toad groaned in pain, rubbing his right cheek as he stood up, waving his hands frantically at Toadette. "Wait, Toadette, I didn't mean to eat these! I thought they were just free!"

Toadette crossed her arms angrily. "Yeah, free for you to hog on! And you ate all of them, shame on you!"

Toad frowned, placing her hands behind his back. "Look, I didn't mean to eat them, okay? It was just that they looked great, and I was hungry..."

Toadette shook with rage, shaking her fists angrily. "I had them in the fridge because they're cursed! The only way to make them normal was to eep them frozen for seven days, and this was the fourth!"

Toad's stomach growled again, but not out of hunger. Toad doubled over, holding his stomach in pain as he cried out. Toadette ran up to Toad, helping him get his back straight.

"Ugh... just what was in those cupcakes...?" Toad asked as he rubbed his stomach with his right hand.

Toadette helped Toad onto the couch,her hands up to her face. "Oh Toad, if only I told you! Those cupcakes were cursed by that no good Rosalina girl! I beat her up and took the cupcakes, but the only way to make them normal was to freeze them for seven days exactly! That's what Dry Bowser and Funky Kong told me!"

Toad belched loudly as he got back up, groaning in pain as he fell back on the couch. He opened his eyes, tears coming out as he sniffled. "Oh jeeze... it hurts so bad. I'm sorry for being ignorant, Toadette."

Toadette also started crying as she hugged Toad. "Oh, it's not your fault, Toad. You didn't know better..." She gasped as she got an idea. "Oh wait, I know! Wait right here!"

Toad gasped as he tried sitting up, not being able to get off the couch as his stomach was in great pain.

**SEVERAL SEVERELY PAINFUL MINUTES LATER**

Toad was crying his little eyes out as Toadette returned, with ROB accompanying her.

"So, what's the problem, Toadette?" ROB asked in his robotic monotone voice.

Toadette sat down next to Toad, wrapping her right arm around him. "He ate cursed cupcakes that were still in the process of being healed... is there anyway for him to recover?"

ROB touched Toad's forehead, monitoring his condition as he closed his eyes briefly. "Mmm, yes." He took his mechanical right hand off of Toad's forehead. "There is a way for him to get better, but he might not like it."

Toad let out some hiccups as he scratched his head with his left hand. "I'm willing to do it, just tell me!" He pleaded, sniffling still.

ROB sighed, turning to Toadette. "Are you able to carry him, Toadette?"

Toadette's eyes widened as a shade of red appeared across her face, causing her to place her hands down on her pink dress. "Oh my... well, not really..."

ROB sighed, dialing some buttons on his chin (it's a hidden panel, so it works out), calling Petey Piranha. Three seconds later, Petey came bursting right through the roof, accidentally squishing Toad. Petey got up, watching Toad fall off his huge botanical butt.

ROB sighed as he placed his right hand on his face, sighing as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh boy. Petey, please pick him up."

Petey shrugged as he grabbed Toad with his leaf hand, heading into the kitchen as ROB opened up the refrigerator, looking at Petey.

"All right, Petey, put him in," ROB remarked as he tilted his head at the fridge.

Petey nodded, and he stuffed the knocked out Toad into the fridge. ROB slammed the fridge closed, turning to Toadette. "Just keep him in there for three days and exactly twenty two minutes. He'll be fine."

Toadette raised her right hand as she asked, "But how will I know when the time comes?"

ROB placed a precise timer into Toadette's left hand. "This will exactly tell you when to free Toad. Best of luck to you, Toadette." He nodded as he exited the house, with Petey following him.

Toadette sighed as she turned to the fridge, telling Toad, "Oh... how are you feeling, Toad? Is your tummy wummy still in pain?"

Nothing could be heard from inside the fridge. Toadette placed the timer on the wooden table and hugged the fridge as hard as she could, hoping for the best.

The moral? Don't eat cursed cupcakes from certain clone characters.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm..." Toad stated as he was walking through Toad Town, munching on a strange looking chocolate cupcake, of which had green and purple icing on it. "This cupcake is delicious!"

Toadette, who was painting the outside of a house alongside some generic Toads, turned around to see Toad, her eyes widening as she dashed towards Toad, gasping as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head, recognizing the cupcake. "Toad, NO! Don't eat that!"

"Why?" Toad simply asked as he was continuing to munch on the cupcake, tilting his head to the right.

Toadette puffed up her face cheeks as she shook her arms. "Don't you remember the last time you ate weird looking cupcakes? Where did you get this from, anyway?"

"Oh? Some green haired goddess." Toad stated as he gulped down, continuing to munch on the cupcake. "She was pretty weird. And gassy, like Peach."

Toadette's face turned pale as her right eye twitched, shaking her head. "Toad, you dolt, that was Lady Palutena... you know that she likes to pull pranks on everyone, right?"

Unfortunately, it was too late for Toad to realize this as his stomach grumbled loudly, causing Toad to drop what was left of the cupcake as he doubled over in pain, screaming. All of the other generic male and female Toads turned their attention to see the main red spotted and blue robe wearing Toad crying out in pain, with Toadette gulping as she was panicking, her hands on her face.

"Oh no... oh no... what do I do?" Toadette whimpered as she didn't know how to help Toad, with Petey Piranha walking by, eating a hamburger.

"Did I miss something?" Petey asked as he finished up the burger, moving his green leaves around as he glanced at Toad screaming in pain, noticing the leftovers of the odd cupcake, glancing back at Toadette. "Was it another suspicious cupcake?"

"Yeah! And he got it from Palutena!" Toadette shouted as she dashed to Toad, going around him as she had no idea what to do, with Petey just standing there as he rubbed the back of his head with his right green leaf.


End file.
